This invention relates to electro-optic lenses having reduced power consumption.
Electro-optic devices have been developed for use in many applications, including spectacle lenses, optical systems, liquid crystal displays and other devices. It is desired that the power required to drive the device be as low as possible, to allow long device life before recharging and to permit smaller power sources to be used, among other benefits.